twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Guinevere Maranmore
Guinevere Maranmore, Lives life in the extremes in the multiverse hundreds of thousands of years in the future; The daughter of the stardragon Aurora Medikai and Xendrian Maranmore is the first of many characters to take part in the third and final book Interinfinite and is also the oldest living cast member at an age of 198,576, The development of the character came to the idea of what was supposed to happen to the generations of the original cast members of the first two books are going to do when they are all dead and gone? For Xendrian years after his presidency and running the Realms Protectorate during his run, he returned to adventuring and be useful where is strength and power are useful. He later meets a powerful superheroine dragoness who is in her native universe the most powerful dragoness known around. She is considering she is a powerful sorceress and a stardragon or "Celestial" the eldest and mightiest race since creation which gives her the amazing strength and power. Later on, Aurora (her real name) married Xendrian and soon after started a family which starts with a girl they named Guinevere. During the development process there was supposed to be a son along with Guinevere but naming troubles and development issues phased that out. Also in the picture created by Blackfox85 (pictured right) the original design called for her to have no wings but changes enabled for the strong wings to be put in for use of a special skill called "Wings of Light". The twin traits that Guinevere possess are incredible from both parents. Since Aurora is a stardragon the longevity, survivability in space and extreme conditions and the vast knowledge she can store at will. Xendrian's powerful delgan genetics endows her body with nigh-invulnerability, explosive size and muscle mass and... immense and firm bosom. With that many might suspect it would make her an unstoppable warrior or a goddess however being raised by both parents on how to control her powers and living to a down to earth lifestyle makes her a well-modeled woman especially when she is the first of her kind; The Bahamutian Stardragon. Biography Guinevere Maranmore was born on Prime Earth in the time when the Solterran Union is established with her parents: Aurora and Xendrian. They named her after the legendary royal consort of King Arthur and because it sounded just right for the both of them which did worked out when her friends called her "Guinn". She had normal life if by that living with the genes of a mighty delgan bahamutian and the most powerful dragon race of the modern universe together it will come in full force in her later years. It started off with the physical growth of her body by the time she reached her early twenties when she stood taller than any of the larger lesser dragons including her parents. But soon more of her characteristics started to take place at the time she worked as a heavy lifter thanks to her unnaturally huge muscles she gained over the years in a cargo=craft when a rouge attack blew out a large section of the hull and Guinevere getting blown out of it. She first thought that she was going to die until she realizes that she can survive in space and more amazingly can fly through.the void as well she used this along with her already acquired strength to take out the attackers. Interinfinite Guinevere is a lone adventurer and independent agent of the new region taking care of business that calls for her attention ranging from stopping crimes to stopping the plans of rouge super beings. Other Info *Much like his father Xendrian standing taller than Maelstrom, Guinevere naturally stands twice as tall as both her parents.. *Thanks to her mothers tutelage of the mystic arts she can now control the size of her body out of the natural fifty feet she stands now, Mostly prefers to stand 15 feet tall or as she wants make herself the size of a star. *Personality wise she is more like her father but without the "final warning" attitude but it doesn't mean the enemies should get on her bad side and challenge her. *Is often in conflict with powerful beings that demand to challenge her because she is powerful. *Is an expert in various martial art skills and mystic defensive strategies. *Shares a ancient compass cross tattoo as her father. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Interrealm Operatives (All Universes)